A Nightwatch Query
by TrueGamer
Summary: Something random I came up with a while back. Not overly long. Sheena has some thoughts one night about Lloyd and Colette


Something I came up with a while back. Just a scene where Sheena is curious about Lloyd and a certain blond Chosen.

* * *

It was a cold night, and the group were camping out beneath the stars. They were on their way back to the Tower of Mana, so that Sheena could form her final pacts with Luna and Aska, and hopefully, stop the worlds from competing with each other. It was Sheena's turn on night watch, though her thoughts were elsewhere. Once the worlds were split, it was a possibility that they would be unable to travel between them. Her village was planning on moving to Sylverant, and in all honesty, that was where she wanted to stay too. Although Tethe'Alla was her home, the citizens of Mizuho were always second rate; she herself was an outcast within her own village. The people of Sylverant were always much kinder, much more considerate towards her, but that wasn't the main reason. Lloyd was her main reason; he would most likely stay in his home world, and she just wanted to be with him.

Sheena had moved herself to where Lloyd was sleeping, and found herself just looking at him. She had fallen for him ever since she got to know him; he was kind, brave, always made sure his friends were safe, and he was the first to show any type of friendship when she first joined the group, as well as being the only person who showed any real signs of wanting to save her in the first place. He was always there for her when she needed him, and was always able to cheer her up. There was only one thing...one person, who stopped her revealing these feelings to him; Colette. She wasn't telling her directly to stay away, but Lloyd was always so protective of her; always making sure she was safe, being there for her when she fell. If Lloyd was in love with Colette, she didn't want to get in the way; she wanted him to be happy.

"You know," came a voice behind her, "being on watch means you look out for danger, not Lloyd." Genis was staring at her, a very sly smile on his face.

"Genis!" she cried, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible so not to wake anyone, "I thought I saw something crawling near Lloyd." He attempted to lie.

"And it took you ten minutes to find out?"

'Damn!' she cursed in her head, she must have been letting her mind wander a little too long, and too much if Genis was able to sneak up on her. "Well...I...uh..."

Genis laughed, "It's okay, Sheena. I know you like him. I'm just asking that you not let us get ambushed because of it." He joked.

"Am I...that obvious?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yep." He answered quickly, "Well, to everyone except Lloyd there. He's an oblivious idiot." He chuckled again.

"That's probably for the best," she sighed, "it may just make him feel awkward since he and Colette..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Wait...you think Lloyd and Colette are together?"

"Well, yeah. I thought that was pretty obvious." She noticed the look of surprise on Genis' face. "I mean come on, he's really protective over her, and they aren't often apart."

"Trust me," he began, "they are not together. They're more like brother and sister."

Sheena paused, she never thought of that. Was Lloyd just protective of her because he saw her as a sister? She remembered how Orochi and Kuchinawa always looked out for each other. Then she realised that she was talking to Genis, and however smart he was for his age, he was still young, and probably didn't have much experience with relationships. "How do you know? Maybe that's just how you see it. Maybe there's more than that between them that you can't see?"

Genis paused, with a look on his face saying that he was deciding on something very important, "I know...for a fact that they do not see each other that way."

"Huh?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone, especially Zelos; he'd have a field day. If they found out I told you then they'd kill me, then Raine would find a way to bring me back to life just so she could kill me. I shouldn't even tell you, but due to circumstances..." He waited for Sheena to nod in agreement, before taking a deep breath, "About a year or so before our journey began, Lloyd and Colette...were going out." Sheena gasped at this astonishing announcement, "Lloyd, for once, actually realised that he felt something for Colette, so he asked her out. Colette had a little crush on him anyway, so she said yes. They went out for about two weeks, but every time they tried to kiss, they both hesitated and stopped. They ended up asking Raine for advice, and she suggested that the love they both felt may not be the love that they think, but more like how they feel about a sibling." He paused for a bit, allowing this crucial piece of information sink in, "So that was pretty much it; they had a long talk about it, and decided that they did indeed care for each other, much more than some people, but it was like a brother and sister love."

"So...So you're saying..." stuttered Sheena, excitement flowing through her.

"That Lloyd has no interest in going out with Colette." He finished, Sheena had to use a lot of self control not to jump for joy, "Since I told you this piece of personal information, would you mind if I ask you something?"

Sheena paused, she always tried to keep her past to herself, but considering how Genis lifted a huge weight of her worries, she owed him. "Okay, but if I have good reason I won't answer."

"Fair enough." He said, "What's up with you and Zelos?"

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, had that stupid Chosen been making rumours about her again?

"Well, the amount of hatred you have for him, I'm guessing something happened between you two." He waited, and when she didn't answer, "He's mentioned a couple times how you've never given him a fair chance."

"That perverted Chosen lost his chance before he even had it!" she spat. Looking at the shocked expression on the young mage's face, she sighed, "When I first met him, I admit I had a thing for him; just like every other girl. I saw that he tried getting with every girl he could, but that didn't stop me. I thought that maybe I could change him. Maybe that all he needed was someone special, so we arranged a date."

She paused, "But Zelos said you never gave him a chance?" Genis asked in confusion.

"In a way he is right; that date never happened. I went to his mansion to meet him, as he suggested. I wasn't early, I wasn't late; I was on perfect time. Anyway, I went into his house, and there he was...with another woman."

"Sleeping with her?"

"Yep. I yelled, and his response was that he was simply warming up so he would be good for me." She clenched her fists, "By the sounds of it, that was what his main plan was for our date. I gave him a chance, he just blew it before he even started." She was trying to keep her temper, she still hadn't forgiven him.

Genis was also trying to control himself, and not run over to Zelos and kick his face in, "Well he conveniently missed that part."

"Anything to make him look innocent." She sighed, and then a thought occurred, "Genis, how come you seem to know what I'm on about, but whenever Zelos makes any sexual comment or suggestion when near Colette and Lloyd, they have absolutely no idea what he's saying? I just thought you guys were never given...that sort of education, but you know."

"Well, in our world, it was law that the Chosen remained pure and innocent." Sheena laughed at the thought of Zelos legally banned from intimacy with women, "The best way everyone thought was for the Chosen, i.e. Colette, not to know about it at all."

"Well that explains Colette, but what about Lloyd?"

"Because Lloyd's a complete idiot." He replied simply, "Even if he was banned from telling Colette, he would let it slip in some way or another, so it was decided that Lloyd wasn't allowed to know either."

"Well, I suppose it's not too bad," said Sheena, "if Lloyd did know, he might be a bit more like Zelos."

"Yeah, just a shame you can't just try seducing him; he'd have no clue." He teased, and laughed as her face went red.

"Genis!"

He laughed, "It's so fun to tease the both of you!"

"Both?" she asked.

"Uh...nothing!" he said, hastily, turning and heading back to his sleeping bag.

Sheena grabbed the back of his shirt, "Genis, you just made me remember my hatred and anger towards Zelos, so if you don't want me to take it out on you, you'll tell me what you meant by both."

"Well, there's something else I know...Lloyd likes you. He's just too dense to know you like him too."

0000000

Genis woke up, he had trouble sleeping lately, and found himself awake during the night. It was only the other night that he woke up and talked to Sheena, who, even though she threatened the information that Lloyd liked her out of him, still hadn't revealed her feelings. Tonight was Lloyd's turn on watch, so he decided to get up and chat with him for a bit. He looked around and saw the red-clad swordsman sat next to a sleeping Sheena. He was simply watching her as she slept, giving him a interesting case of déjà vu. "Oh Martel," he sighed, "at this rate I'll be surprised if we're not dead by the end of the month."

* * *

And there you have it. Not overly long, and nothing too special but hope you enjoyed, and please review.


End file.
